Doors
by cityscapes101
Summary: "Stop." The Doctor said solemnly. "Something is wrong. Something is very wrong." He said. His eyes were transfixed on a brick apartment building to their left...his observation was correct when the girl fell backwards.


**Title: Doors**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: 10****th**** Doctor and Rose Tyler, takes place anywhere after Tooth and Claw and before Doomsday.**

**Warnings: Future heavy swearing and sensual themes.**

**A/N: I've been thinking about this idea of a girl in modern times opening a door and entering a different world, and I thought, "That would make a cool Doctor Who episode!" So I wrote a fanfiction, and I hope that you love it.**

"_Alright_, mum. Okay, I will. I'll be at the reunion, don't worry. Yes, I know, cos' Richard told me that it was at Lena's house, so I won't bring the champagne." Mia sauntered to the front door through the apartment, her toes caressing the shaggy carpet between them. She felt a sudden draft and pulled her dressing gown closer to her body. She rubbed her free hand through the disarray of her red hair. "I get it mom, okay? I have to go, it's bloody early and I want to get to work on time for once, 'kay? Don't shout. I'll see you later." Her exhausted fingers pressed down on the red END button on the phone, and she laid it gently on the little table by the staircase.

She sighed and stretched her arms, absorbing the sunbeams that snaked through the slits in the vertical venetian blinds. Moving closer to the window she peered through the slits, the fingers of her right hand pushing them to the side so she cold fully see the bustling Edinburgh streets. She smiled, smiled at waking up to such a beautiful morning, the people moving by directed on whatever business they had that early. The colours mixed with her vision in an abstract sort of oil painting. It was glorious, the view. The summer scene outdoors was gorgeous, the people in short shorts and short skirts laughing and chatting…

She entered the petite kitchen and quickly mixed a cup of tea, sipping it and absorbing its warmth into her stomach. It was calming, simply completing the beauty of the day. She loved it all—no mum, no party, just her in her quiet city apartment, drinking a cup of tea barefoot, dressed only in her nightie and dressing gown.

Realizing that she had forgotten to retrieve the newspaper from her doorstep, she walked slowly to the front door and grabbed the doorknob absentmindedly. It was, however, odd that the knob was freezing. Shrugging it off as a random household oddity, she unlocked the door and turned the knob, opening it. She was greeted by a blast of chilled air, almost knocking her off of her feet and dissolving the calm on her face into confusion. Her eyes slowly opened, and what appeared in front of her made her bottom jaw dislocate from its partner.

"_Good morning miss!" _A smartly dressed man said as he trudged along with his wife on his arm on the cobblestone streets, the air cool and crisp. He was dressed in age-old clothes, clothes like the ones her grandfather wore. And he wasn't the only one. Every man on the street could have been her grandfather at different ages. And the women in their flowered dresses…

The man spun his cane through his fingers and grinned.

* * *

"So, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor said in his usual sing song voice, dancing around the TARDIS. Not _literally _dancing, but doing that usual odd movement he would do when he was excited about something, his hands gripped onto the console as he moved around it. "Where would you like to go? Any point in space and time…"

"What about London?" She suggested, leaning across the console across from him. His look of excitement slowly morphed into deep bewilderment.

"Of all of the places in space and time that you could visit, you really want to go back to _London? _You humans, I just don't know what to do with you._"_

She laughed. "I didn't mean, 'London in 2006'. You have a time machine!"

"I understand..." He smiled. "Let me think…" His fingers ran through his hair gently. She stared at those fingers, as they moved with expert dexterity through that metallic field of hair. She was transfixed on that very motion…the gentle stroking of his fingers in his hair…

"_Rose._" He raised his voice. Her eyes snapped to his, again, perplexed expression. "You alright? I lost you for a second."

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying?" He stared at her in silence for short moments that felt like ages to her, and suddenly he grinned and jumped up and down around the console to face her.

"I have a _fantastic _idea." He held on to the lever on the console and pulled.

After the usual calamities of taking off, like being thrust around the room like a rag doll, the found their feet, and laughed, the usual.

In her excitements he ran to the TARDIS doors and thrust them open as he sauntered to meet her there.

"London, the 28th of March, 1871. Poverty is wide spread, sanitation is nonexistent, and the United Kingdom is ruled by her Majesty Queen Victoria, whom you've already met."

"Wait…aren't we banished from here? She said so herself, didn't she?" Rose murmured anxiously to the Doctor.

"Nah." He replied. "Well, not yet, at least. We met her in 1879. It's 1871, so technically, she hasn't met us yet in order for us to be banished."

"Ah."

"So, here we are. Take a look around. Come on." Rose Tyler walked out of the TARDIS in excitement, anxious for the next adventure, and a bit curious about why the Doctor took her to that certain point in time.

She followed the Doctor down the sidewalks as they exited a side alley. It was impossible for her to escape the awe that she felt, the gorgeous towering buildings, the classic clothing worn by the citizens as they walked down the street, never knowing that the people that they smiled at our said _good morning _to were from the year 2006. She rubbed her arms at the chill in the air, smiling, nonetheless.

It was all very normal, a casual stroll down the streets with the fact-producing Doctor at her side, informing her of the unique architecture of a certain building or the history of a cathedral. She recognized so many things as she frantically pointed out Parliament and Big Ben. So many things that reminder her of her past ventures with Doctor in the same places…the nostalgia welled up inside of her.

The Doctor, his arm stopping her, gripping her tightly, interrupted her reverie, however.

"Stop." He said solemnly. "Something is wrong. Something is very wrong." He said. His eyes were transfixed on a brick apartment building to their left.

"What?" She said, almost impatiently. There were so many things to see…so many things to do…

"Look to your left." She did. So what? There was an apartment, and a girl standing in the doorway. What was so special about…about…

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Look closely…look what she's wearing, look at the burglar alarm inside the house…" She saw it, she saw the alarm above the girl's shoulder on the wall behind her. "Look at the confusion…something isn't right."

It became extremely apparent that his observation was correct when the girl fell backwards, her eyes shutting, collapsing onto the carpet behind her.


End file.
